The House
by LightxHopeFFXIII
Summary: Jack and Ianto are ready for a house a baby the works. Join them as they discover there dream.
1. Chapter 1

The House

Ianto threw down the paper on Jack's desk.

"Did I do something wrong?"Jack asked.

"That, that's so the house we belong in. Come on lets get it," Ianto said eagerly.

"Are you sure we should live together?" Jack asked.

"Come on Jack you know we're ready. Please?" Ianto said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine let's get it. We'll look at the house tonight" Jack said starting to smile. Ianto jumped up and down clapping. For the remainder of the day Ianto was trying to find out as much as he could about the house. When it was tme to go Ianto put on his best suit and picked the most boring tie he had to make people think he was sophisticated. Jack drove down to the house using Ianto's car instead of the SUV. Ianto knocked on the door and a friendly looking woman answered.

"Oh hello" She greeted.

"Hi we've come to have a look at the house" Ianto said.

"Come in" The woman said with a big smile. When Ianto walked in he instantly fell in love with the house. There was a large kitchen and a dining room. Ianto had never had a dining room in his house, there was just a table in the kitchen. They had a look at the bedroom. There was a lovely cream fur carpet there and near the bed there was a door Ianto walked over to it and there was an ensuite, he looked inside. There was a large bath, shower, a toilet and even a flat screen tv on the wall where the bath was. Jack started smiling when he seen the tv. There was another two bedrooms, Ianto went in the one with the crib in. Ianto and Jack were planning to adopt so this would be the perfect room. The other room was for another child. Ianto was so happy he knew he had found the right house for his family, now he just had to get Jack to want to get it but when he looked over to him Jack had a huge smile on his face. Something told Ianto that Jack had seen his vision.

"We would like to put an offer in" Jack said to the woman standing next to him.

"Oh, of course we'll discuss it downstairs "The woman said sounding happy. So they went downstairs but Ianto stayed and admired the baby's room. Soon Jack came back upstairs and told him it was time to go.

A few months later Jack and Ianto arrived at that same house but this time with a removal van and a small boy in a pram. They sorted all of the furniture in the house and settled down to watch a movie. This was there house now and there family and nothing could change that. Halfway through the movie they heard a wail.

"I'll sort that out" Ianto said groaning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ianto came back downstairs but this time he brought Skye with him. He put him in the middle seat of the couch and he turned the channel over to the news so that Skye wouldn't have to see any violence or hear any bad words. Skye sat and played with Ianto's stubble and pulled out Jack's arm hair. Jack kept on wincing during the news he didn't know what it was until he turned roung and seen Skye pulling it out with his bare hands.

"Ow" He moaned. Ianto turned around and picked Skye up to get him away from Jack's arm. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Ianto said putting Skye back in the middle seat.

"Hi" Gwen said coming inside.

"Come in" Ianto said slightly annoyed. Gwen ran straight to the baby and started cooing at him. Ianto looked at her and wondered what she was doing here. Jack gave Ianto a confused look aswell.

"Hello" Gwen said in baby language making funny faces at Skye. He didn't laugh like he normally does at Jack when he pulls faces like that.

"So Gwen why did you come?" Ianto asked.

"Seeing my favourite little boy" Gwen said but still in baby language.

"Ok" Jack said confused.

"And I'm going to take him on a walk so that you can have time on your own" Gwen said excitedly. They tried to say something but Gwen had already got the pram out and was leaving.

"What was that about?" Jack asked Ianto. Ianto just shrugged his shoulders. A couple of hours later Gwen came back.

"You took your time!" Ianto shouted.

"Sorry" Gwen said giving him a dirty look.

The next day Gwen took Skye out. She was taking him out every day and Ianto was sick of it he was barely getting to see his son. The next day Ianto confronted Gwen.

"Gwen, stop taking Skye out. I barely get to see him because you're always taking him out!"Ianto kept on shouting for ten minutes.

"Listen Ianto i'm sorry I just love kids and it doesn't matter anyway." Ianto gave her a weird look what does it doesn't matter mean? "I'm going to have a child myself" She said giggling patting her tummy. All Ianto could say was, well he couldn't say anything his mouth just dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

The House Chapter 3

Ianto looked at Gwen thinking oh my god she has a tried to think of the positive side. He thought of one at least she won't be hovering round Skye.

"Congratulations!" Ianto shouted. Gwen started to smile. Ianto took this as a chance to get Skye out of the pram. She pecked Ianto out of the cheek and left the room. He hugged skye and sat down and started to read to him.

"Hey honey" Jack called.

"Hi" Ianto said leaning over to give Jack a kiss. "Gwen's having a baby. Jack had the same reaction as Ianto his mouth dropped. He sat down and cuddled Skye.

"When did she tell you this?" Jack asked.

"Today. I told her that I was sick of her hanging round Skye all of the time and she just said that it didn't matter and told me that she was having a baby" Ianto said. They sat in complete silence for a few minutes. Ianto stood up and picked Skye up he went upstairs to the baby room. He put Skye in the cot and sang to him until he fell asleep. Jack went upstairs and started getting ready for bed Ianto done the same. They both got under the duvet and Jack put his arm around Ianto. They started talking about Gwen's child. They also talked about Skye and what school he would go to. Ianto brought up maybe adopting another child. They did have a spare room so it would be possible.

"That's a good idea" Jack said. So they decided they would adopt another child.

The next day Gwen came round and asked them if they would like to join herself and Rhys for dinner tonight.

"Ok" Ianto answered. Gwen smiled at them both and gave Skye a kiss and a cuddle. Ianto didn't mind this because at least he still got to see his child. Gwen left and Ianto and Jack started reading adoption leaflets. The next couple of weeks were a hastle Gwen moaning about being pregnant and adopting. They had already found someone and she was due in a week. So Ianto was decorating the room for the new baby and getting excited. Gwen wasn't showing yet but she was acting as if she was a walrus. Jack had also noticed. Ianto felt guilty for talking about Gwen behind her back but she is annoying sometimes.

Two weeks passed and Gwen was two and a half months pregnant and Ianto had just brought their new baby home. Skye was about six months old and was happy to see Toni his little sister. Whenever he gave her a kiss he giggled, that nade Ianto and Jack giggle to. Gwen was backing off a lot now whick gave Jack and Ianto some privacy. Thank God. Everything was good until Gwen started showing. She cried and cried and shouted that she was huge and that nobody would think she was pregnant just a fat freak that comfort eats. We made her feel better but the next day she would start crying again. She was seven months pregnant. She had found out a couple of moths ago that it was triplets! She didn't no how she was going to cope but she was going to find a way. Even if Jack and Ianto had to battle with her to get three screaming kids to be quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

The House Chapter 4 

Jack woke up to Skye sitting on the bedroom floor playing with the door. Jack ran out of bed and picked Skye up. Somehow Skye must have climbed out of bed. When Jack got downstairs he put Skye straight in the high chair. Jack turned around to see Ianto sitting at the table reading the paper. Jack screamed and set Skye of giggling. Ianto started giggling along with Skye but Jack just gave Ianto a dirty look. Jack pulled open the fridge and got a block of cheese out while Ianto got Skye his milk. Jack started to grate the cheese and get the bread out to make a sandwhich.

"There's your milk" Ianto said in baby language and pulling funny faces. Somebody knocked on the door. Before anyone got a chance to answer it Gwen burst in. It had been moths since anyone had seen her because she went on a six month cruise. Now she looked like a whale. She only had about half a month left. She had bags under her eyes and was yawning all the time.

"Hi" Ianto called through. Gwen smiled at them. They had braeakfast and talked about baby names. Jack's heart was set on Gray if it was a boy. Ianto loved the name Lillia if it was a girl so Gwen decided if any of her three children were a girl she would call it Lillia and if any were a boy she would call him Gray. That still left one baby Gwen decided this one. If it was any were a girl it would so be Roxy. If it was a boy she would call it Alex.

Three weeks passed and Gwen was home with her three child ren Lillia,Gray and Roxy. Gwen thanked Ianto and Jack for helping her through it. Ianto and Jack were so happy about the five children being able to be best friends at school that they made a play pen for them all so that they wouldn't have to deal with the difficult bit of meeting each other deciding if they wanted to be friends. So they grew up together were always friends. Roxy and Skye even got married. So did Alex and Toni. Lillia waited got a job at Torchwood she didn't want a man. She was like Tosh work, work, work. And they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
